kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Rimi Kokorone
Rimi Kokorone''Chapter 480, p.15'' is one of the disciples of Isshinsai Ogata, leader of the martial artist group "Titan", and the divisional member Atlantae of YOMI. 'Appearance' Rimi dresses in typical gothic clothes. She has short, light brown shoulder length hair and a well-endowed figure for her age. She wears a dark dress that reveals her chest with straps across the middle, a type of headband up top and wears sleeves around her arms midway. On her legs are stockings and wears high-heals that double as weights. 'Personality' She constantly refers to herself in the third person and is said by Kensei to be "the most honest" of his disciples. She, as seen in when she talked to Miu and Niijima, is a little too honest, as she is telling secrets to the enemy without herself noticing. She is also deeply in love with Ryuto, becoming more motivated when he compliments her. This is also displayed when she called Miu her (love) rival, since Ryuto didn't tell her about his past relationship with Miu. She also shows the typical teenage mindset as she has a blog or internet dairy which she unintentionally writes about her day to day life along with Ryūto Asamiya. She has shown to be aggressive, going as far as to brutally assault Thor with several kicks to his face and body to get the disk she was ordered to get. She's also not above insults, such as calling Thor constantly "fat" or "fatass" to make him angry. 'Plot Overview' 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Rimi makes her first appearance as a shadowy outline alongside two other disciples when Rachel Stanley is undergoing tests and is being discussed by Kensei, Silcardo Jenazad, and Akira Hongo. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Later, as the Shinpaku Alliance walks out of Inspector Honmaki''''s room, Rimi observes them and is told to steal the disc from them. She attempts to steal the disc, only for Miu to interfere and the two fight each other. Rimi would be annoyed at Miu due to Rimi having remembered Ryuto's past history together, causing her to be jealous of her. As they fight, Thor would accidentally interrupt to help fight and get the disc back from her. Rimi then decided to take off her weight shoes and fight seriously. While forcing Miu to fight more seriously and even injuring her further, Thor would accidentally destroy the disc, prompting Rimi to state that she was meant to steal the disc and destroy its contents, and with the disc gone, she has succeed in her mission. She left, but promised Miu they would fight again someday. Returning to Japan Arc After Jenazad's death, Rimi would act shocked hearing of his death at the hands of another Yami member and recall her first encounter with Jenazad and how his mere presence terrified her. Later, she would eavesdrop on Ryuto's call with Kenichi and choose not to tell Ogata stating she's on Ryuto's side. When Ryuto leaves, she says she'll help push him, but Ryuto says he's fine and boosts himself upward with ease, prompting Rimi to be amazed saying she'd do anything for him while blushing. She followed Ryuto to the aquarium were he was going to meet Kenichi and bumped into Miu, she and Miu fought and she was shocked that Miu was even faster then she was and how she dealt heavy injuries despite her holding back. After they were busted by Kenichi and Ryuto, they were forced to stop fighting. She then got jealous when she saw Miu pushing Ryuto's wheelchair and she and Ryuto left the aquarium to talk another day and Ryuto asked her if she would push him witch she was excited about and happily pushed him but a little too fast as he said. '''Skills and Abillities ﻿Enhanced speed: She can move at speeds so fast that she can do a full bodycheck on multiple foes in an instant. Even Miu (who has reflexes against anyone who attacks her from behind) didn't even notice her. In her fight with Miu, it is revealed that she can accelerate her speed and power to the point where it surpasses Miu's by taking the CD and her Bra at the same time, even though she got tired after doing that. Strange Ki: According to Miu, she has no killing intent or any other heavy type of Ki that other martial artists possess. Innate talent: 'According to Kensei, she has a talent that only one in a thousand have. Even Miu considered her as a genius, though her movements are not perfect. '''Instinct: '''She has a reliable instinct, since her instincts told her that she wouldn't win a ''fair and square ''fight against Miu and that she knows that her instinct is always right. 'Technique *'Nanba Hashiri:' A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. *'Ogata-Ryuu Hiyodoti Hekisou (Ogata Style Wall Walk):' A technique where one runs down a wall and then back up it. *'Genya No Tsubame (Phantom Night of the Swallow):' A technique where Rimi moves fast enough that it looks like she disappeared. *'Ogata-Ryuu Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku (Woodpecker Ripping Kick):' Rimi kicks her opponent in one spot multiple times. 'Battle Logs' *'Vs The Leader of Titan (Won)' *'Vs Miu Furinji 1st ( interrupted by Thor )' *'Vs Miu Furinji 2nd (No result)' References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Disciple Category:YOMI Category:Female Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Expert